Lisanna Strauss, la cupido de Fairy Tail
by Jasuki-chan
Summary: -¿Porque nadie da el primer paso?-/././.-Pero es taan, pero taaan jodidamente obvio que se quieren...-/././.-"Quizas si alguien les da un empujoncito..."-/././.-¡ESO ES!-/././.-Y ahora... ¿que se le habra ocurrido?-/././.-Quien diria que una "inocente" idea provocaria la era mas romantica de Fairy Tail. (Nalu, Gale, Jerza, Gruvia, Lami, etc, etc)
1. Prologo

**Lisanna Strauss, la cupido de Fairy Tail**

Era un día completamente normal en nuestro conocido gremio. Dentro había el típico alboroto, partes del gremio chamuscadas o congeladas producto de la habitual riña entre Gray y Natsu, que no había sido detenida por Erza porque estaba muy concentrada en el pedazo de pastel que una sonriente Mira le ofrecía, Cana bebiendo un barril de quien sabe que licor, Elfman diciendo que es de hombres pelear, Lucy y Levy conversando tranquilamente sobre alguna novela en algún rincón apartado, sillas y alguna que otra persona volando, en fin, lo común.

Pero en eso había una pensativa albina sentada en la barra, que estaba conversando tranquilamente con su hermana mayor (que ya le había entregado su trozo de pastel a Erza).

-¿Nee-chan?-

-Ara ara,¿que sucede Lisanna?-

-¿Por qué nadie-refiriendose a los del gremio- da el primer paso?-

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntoalgo confundida.

-Pues me refiero a que (dando una gran bocanada de aire) puedo nombrarte a mas de 3 parejas, que se quieren, pasan tiempo juntos, etc. Pero nadie da el primer paso, hacerlo formal, o siquiera salir. Es taaan, pero taaaan jodidamente obvio que se quieren, que puedo preguntarle a todo el gremio y estarían de acuerdo -excepto los mencionados-. Y eso es muy frustrante- Termino de relatar una muy molesta Lisanna

-Ara ara, pues... La verdad no se que responderte nii-chan, quizás sea porque ellos (refiriéndose a las parejas) no lo ven asi.

-Mhp- Bufo la albina menor.

_-"Pero es que es tan obvio, ¿Como pueden ser tan idiotas, que es que acaso son ciegos?"_ pensando Lisanna. -_"Creo que cuando se invento el dicho 'el amor es ciego' lo que realmente intentaron decir fue 'el amor te deja ciego', eso tiene mucho mas sentido"- _Penso mientras cerraba los ojos y asentia con la cabeza, como para darse la razón.

_-"Estan Juvia y Gray, los sentimientos de Juvia son sinceros, lo a demostrado mas de una vez, y Gray... Pues es Gray, aunque me he fijado que la trata diferente... Hum... Tendre que prestar mas atención"-. _Siguió pensando mientras tomaba una cara analítica y echaba un vistazo a Gray, que para variar estaba peleando con Natsu, y -como no- solo en ropa interior, para luego desviar la mirara hacia el pilar mas cercano, donde estaba una sonrojada Juvia.

_-"Luego están Gajeel y Levy... ¡Son tan el-uno-para-el-otro! Levy, que es dulce, inteligente y bajita, con Gajeel, que es rudo, alto, y fuerte (N/a: ¡ojo! No estoy diciendo que Levy sea débil, sino que ocupa mas el cerebro que los puños)"- _. Penso mientras suspiraba con ensoñación.

_-"Después están Lucy y Natsu. Ese idiota, no entiendo porque no se le declara, con lo desvergonzado que es lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos después de darse cuenta. Ademas, es tan obvio que la quiere, soy su casi-hermana, lo conozco, el no se comporta así con cualquiera. Y Lucy se nota que no le es indiferente"-_. Siguió pensando mientras veía algo molesta a Natsu (que seguía peleando con Gray).

_-"... Simplemente no lo entiendo. Quizas si alguien les diera un empujoncito..."-._

_-"..."-_

_-"..."-_

_-_¡ESO ES!- Dijo mientras se paraba, golpeaba la mesa, y salia el gremio bajo los ojos de su hermana mayor.

Mirajane PoV

_-"Lisanna esta muy pensativa hoy, me pregunto que estara pasando por su cabeza"-. _Pense mientras observaba a Lisanna._-"Aunque... las caras que hace son graciosas"-._ Pense mientras Lisanna ponia diversas caras, primero estaba asintiendo con la cabeza, luego tomo una mirada de concentración, despues suspiro y finalmente se le veia algo molesta.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle que pasaba cuando de repente se paro diciendo "¡ESO ES!" y se fue corriendo.

-Y ahora... ¿Que se le a ocurrido esta vez?

**Hola! Es mi primera historia (se me ocurrió mientras leía "la bella, la durmiente, y el idiota" de miss choco-chips, lo recomiendo) asi que no sean muy críticos conmigo ^^. ****Y... Que les pareció? Merece algún review?**


	2. El amor es para todas las edades

**Capitulo 1: El amor es para todas las edades**

**Hola! Pues... Por el titulo del capitulo supongo que ya adivinaron sobre que pareja va este capitulo. Respondere los review abajo.**

**Aclaraciones:**

Blabla = texto

-...- = dialogo

-_"Son tan idiotas"- _= pensamientos

-(...)- = comentarios mios y/o de Lisanna

**(la ultima vez se me olvido hacer esto, porfavor no me demanden)**

**Disclairmer: Solo la historia me pertenese, los maravillosos (pero a veces idiotas) personajes son de Hiroshima-sama**

Lisanna PoV

_-"¿¡Por qué no se me ocurrio antes?!"-_. Pense mientras salia del gremio y me dirijia hacia la "casita" donde Natsu y yo cuidabamos de Happy cuando era un huevo. Llegue ahi y me sente en la entrada, ya que, creci mucho y no quepo dentro. Siempre vengo aqui cuando necesito ordenar mis ideas -y vaya que lo necesitaba-.

_-"Es obvio que los idiotas (enamorados) del gremio no daran el primer paso, porque no importa lo jodidamente obvio que sea que se quieren, son demaciado orgullosos, o timidos, o lentos como para intentarlo. Asi que tendre que darles un empujoncito, luego me lo agradeceran"-._

_-"Veamos las potenciales parejas... Juvia y Gray, Natsu y Lucy, Gajeel y Levy, tambien Happy y Charle... Pero siento que me estoy olvidando de alguien... Mmmhh... No recuerdo..."-. _Estaba intentando recordar cuando una suave vocesita me interrumpio.

-¿Lisanna-san?-.

-¿Ah?-. Gire la cabeza y vi a Wendy, que estaba viendome con una cara... ¿preocupada?

-¿Wendy sucede algo?-. Pregunte.

-Ah no...-. Dijo mientras negava con la cabeza.

-Solo que... Te vi salir del gremio y... Crei que pudo haber pasado algo... Y-y...-. Dijo algo avergonsada.

-Uff... Que bien, por un momento me preocupe-. Dije, mientras le sonreia.

-Tranquila Wendy, no me pasa nada, solo que tuve una idea y necesitaba pensarla-.-_"De echo, creo que..."-. _Pense mientras veia a Wendy_.-"Creo saber con quien comensar"-._

General PoV

-Wendy sientate-. Dijo Lisanna.

-De acuerdo Lisanna-san-. Dijo Wendy sentandose al lado de la menor de los Strauss.

-Wendy, no me digas asi, solo dime Lisanna-. Le dijo mientras le sonreia.

-De acuerdo Li-Lisanna-. Dijo Wendy algo apenada.

Despues de eso empesaron a hablar de temas tribiales, Wendy le conto sus viajes con Mystogan y Lisanna le explico que en este lugar ella y Natsu cuidaron de Happy cuando era solo un huevo. Estaba empesando a oscurecer, asi que ambas decidieron volver al gremio. En el camino conversaron de cosas tribiales hasta que llegaron a "sierto tema".

-Dime Wendy, ¿No te sientes algo sola siendo la unica niña del gremio?-.

-La verdad es que no, cuando no estoy con Charle converso con Lucy o Natsu-san-. Dijo Wendy bastante despreocupada.

-¿No se te olvida alguien?-. Pregunto Lisanna con una picara sonrisa.

-Tu tambien me agradas Lisa-chan-. Dijo con una sonrrisa inocente.

-_"Kawaii"-.-_Gracias Wendy. Pero yo me estaba refiriendo a Romeo-kun-. Dijo con una sonrrisa aun mas picara que la anterior (si eso es pocible).

-Etto... Y-yo, em...- Dijo Wendy tartamudeando y muy sonrojada.

-_"Bingo"- _. Penso una muy satisfecha albina. -_"Paso 1, ver de quien esta enamorada la persona (victima), hecho"-._

-¿Y bien?-. Dijo despues de que Wendy dijiera incoerencias por unos segundos.

-Ro-Romeo-k-kun tambien me cae b-bien-. Dijo Wendy, aun muy nerviosa pero menos sonrrojada.

-Me alegra oir eso- Dijo Lisanna mientras su mente maquinaba un plan para "unir" a siertas personas.

-Yo tambien creo que le caes muuy bien a Romeo-kun- Dijo la albina, enfatisando el "muy" de una manera insinuante.

-¿E-en serio lo crees?-. Dijo Wendy, dejando ver algo de esperanza en su voz.

-L-lo que pasa es que el si-siempre se pone nervioso cuando estoy cerca... ¿eso no significa que no le agrado?-. Pregunto algo apenada.

Lisanna PoV

_-"Paso 2: verificar que los sentimientos son correspondidos, hecho. Digo con la informacion que acabo de obtener, hay que ser ciego _(o idiota) _para no darce cuenta"-._

Puse la mano en su hombro para consolarla. -Para nada Wendy, estoy 100% segura de que tu no le desagradas-. Dije con toda la confianza que pude transmitirle. Eso parecio calmarla.

Cuando llegamos al gremio nos separamos, y vi que Wendy fue directamente donde Romeo y el se sonrojo al instante (awww, son tan kawaii). Los del gremio deverian aprender de ellos. Fui donde mi hermana para ponerme al corriente, al parecer Erza habia tomado una mision en solitario. Humm... Que extraño, ella generalmente hace misiones con su grupo. No le di mas vueltas al asunto y converse con mi hermana sobre temas triviales y fui lo suficientemente astuta como para evadir el tema de porque me fui tan derrepente del gremio.

En toda la conversacion vi de reojo a Wendy y Romeo, que estaban conversando en la otra punta del gremio. Los dos estaban sonrojados. -_"Paso 3: lograr que los enamorados se acerquen mas, hecho. Primera pareja lista, porque esto acaba de comensar"-. _

**Tachan! Y ese es el capitulo. Que les parecio? Le gusto? Merese un review?**

**Voten para la proxima pareja, puede ser cualquiera (excepto Jerza o alguna con los hermanos Strauss, para esas ya tengo mis ideas y necesito el fic mas avansado) asi que voten! **

**Aqui van las respuestas de review **

**Aoi-chan: muchas gracias, aqui tienes la continuacion ;)**

**Val703: yo tambien he notado eso, y por es una de las razones por las que ise el fic (ademas Lisa-chan en mi fic -y sospecho que en el manga tambien- esta a favor 100% del Nalu ;) )**

**Y eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	3. Chismes y gatos

**Hola queridas/os lectores! Sere breve; Como regalo a una amiga de Fanfiction que me anima mucho voy a hacer algo, cada mes, el dia que consida con el mes (ej: el 8 de agosto) ¡Voy a subir 2 capitulos! Y como hoy esa condicion se da... ¡Disfruten los capitulos! Este mes le dedico estos capitulos a nixagod (la amiga que les conte) ¡Que los disfrutes amiga!**

**Aclaraciones:**

-...- **Dialogos**

_-"..."- _**Pensamientos**

-(...)-** Aclaraciones mias o de Lissana (es que pensamos tan igual *orgullosa*)**

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ Cambios de esena**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Hiroshima-sama, solo la historia es mia.**

**Capitulo 2: Chismes y gatos**

Era un dia completamente normal en el gremio mas ruidoso de Fiore, sillas y alguna que otra persona volando, Cana bebiendo, Mira atendiendo la barra con su sonrisa de siempre, en fin, todo normal. En eso entra al gremio Lisanna, que se acerca a Wendy. Fue hace unos dias que Wendy y ella volvieron al gremio juntas. Se habian vuelto mucho mas cercanas desde entonses, todos lo habian notado, pero nadie lo comento, realmente no era un gran chisme.

El gran chisme se formo cuando la albina se dirijio con paso decidido a donde estaba Natsu, y dijo las siguientes palabras:

-Natsu, necesito hablar con tigo... En privado-.

Pues no es dificil pensar que eso era el inicio de una declaracion, o eso pensaron la mayoria del gremio incluyendo a una rubia que conocemos bien. Desde antes se hablaba de algun sentimiento de la albina menor acia el pelirrosa.

-¿Que pasa Lisanna?-. Pregunto despreocupadamente Natsu.

-Te lo dire cuando estemos en privado, porfavor Natsu, es importante-. Suplico Lisanna.

-Buenoo... ¿ y donde vamos?-.

-Tu solo sigueme-. Dijo mientras empesaba a caminar hacia la bodega del gremio.

Lisanna PoV.

-_"Que bueno que Natsu acepto venir solo"-. _Pense mientras cerraba la puerta detras de nosotros. Ahora venia la parte complicada: explicarle todo a Natsu de una manera que lo entienda (uff, que dificil).

-Natsu... Esto es algo complicado, pero espero que lo entiendas-. Dije apoyada en la puerta.

-Tu solo dilo Lisanna, dijiste que era importante, ademas me interrumpiste cuando estaba hablando con Lucy-.

-_"Con que Lucy ... Recordare eso"-.-_Veras Natsu, es un tema que nos implica a ambos...-. Me detube cuando senti movimiento detras de la puerta. Puse mi dedo indice en mis labios para que Nastu entendiera que se quedara callado, y con un rapido movimiento abri la puerta.

Calleron varias personas del gremio al abrir la puerta, al parecer estaban apoyados en ella, y al abrir calleron dentro de la bodega. Ahi estaban, Gray, Lucy, Cana, el maestro, y...

-¿Mira-nee?-. Pregunte al verla entre la multitud.

-¿Que tal nii-chan?-. Dijo cun una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡¿Tu que haces aqui hielito?!-. Pregunto (amenazo) Natsu.

-No tengo que responderte cerebro de carbon-. Respondio (contraataco) Gray.

-¡TODOS FUERA!-. Grite antes que Natsu entrara en sus habituales riñas con Gray.

-¡INCLUIDA TU NEE-CHAN!-. Grite al ver que nee-chan se quedo padara en la puerta.

-¡AYE SIR!-. Digeron todos antes de correr como alma que lleva el diablo

Cuando todos se fueron (y verifique que no volvieran) retome la conversación con Natsu.

-Veras Natsu, se trata sobre Happy-.

-¿Le sucedio algo a Happy?... Pero cuando estaba conmigo estaba bien-.

-Pues... Hay dos temas, el primero son los sentimientos de Happy... ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero cierto?-. Pregunte para verificar que si entendiera (porque conociendo a Natsu... Uff).

-Emm... No-. Dijo despues de meditarlo un momento.

-_"¿Por que sera que no me sorprende?"-._-Lo que pasa Natsu es que a Happy le gusta Charle-. Fui directa (es la unica manera en que el entiende)

-Ahh... Eso, ¿y que pasa con eso?-.

-Pues es tu deber como padre y mio como tia de ayudarlo-. Le dige con una sonrisa amable.

-...¿Tia?-. Pregunto algo confundido.-¿No que tu eras la mama?-.

-Lo que pasa Natsu es que como tu eres el papa, tu pareja es la mama. Y yo no soy tu pareja... Soy mas como tu hermana-. Le explique con paciensia.

-¿Pero no eras tu la que decia que nos casariamos cuando cresieramos?-. Pregunto aun confundido.

-Tenia siete, no sabia lo que decia-. Dige haciendo un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia.

-Ah... Okey-. Dijo poniendo esa linda sonrisa suya (no se confundan, digo, es la sonrisa de Natsu, ¡quien no la considera linda! -Gray no cuenta-).

-¿Pero que quieres que haga yo?-. Y seguimos con las preguntas, porque tiene que ser tan... Natsu.

-Quiero que le des un dia libre a Happy-. Dige, y añadi antes que siguiera preguntando.-Tu puedes tomar una mision solo, o con Lucy-.-_"Espero que la invites idiota"-.-_Yo me encargo del resto-.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

General PoV

Habian pasado dos dias desde que Natsu y Lucy habian tomado una mision ellos dos solos. Si, ellos, solos... Digamos que no fue algo que paso desapercivido por los demas. En serio, mas de medio gremio hacia sus conjeturas de porque el despistado Dragron Slayer de fuergo invito a la invocadora de espiritus sin nadie acompañandolos. Incluso Cana convirtio su barril en una mesa de apuestas para ver cual hipotesis era la correcta.

Solo cierta albina tenia alguna idea de lo que estaba pasando, aunque ni ella se esperaba que Natsu realmente invitara a Lucy, porque para que vamos con cosas, el era muuuuy lento si a estos temas se referia.

-_"Me pregunto que clase de cuñada sera..."-. _Pensaba Lisanna mientras caminava hacia la casa de Natsu.

En el tiempo libre de Happy ella lo habia instruido en modales y etiqueta, ya que, pronto tendria una cita con Charle. Pues si con Lisanna dandole indicaciones, el pequeño exceed axul se animo a invitarla, y ¡sorpresa! Ella dijo:-De acuerdo, ¿donde es?-. Fue mucho mejor de lo que penso en un principio.

Cuando Lisanna llego a la cabaña para revisar los ultimos detalles, quedo bastante satisfecha. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado, aun que cuando ella llego el primer dia para hacer limpiesa se sorprendio al ver que no era el chiquero que ella esperaba. Luego Happy le dijo que un dia Lucy vino y limpio. -_¡Que buena cuñada! Aunque... Quizas me estoy adelantando mucho...-_. Penso Lisanna, viendo los pros y contas de su "querida cuñada".

Lo unico que faltaba era que Happy se bañara y viatiera con un mini smokin que Lisanna le paso (ni siquiera yo que soy la autora se de donde lo saco...). Despues de que el gatito isiera lo correspondiente, Lisanna se dispuso a hacer la comida, pues seguro que Charle no tardaba en llegar.

Toc, toc.

-¡Es ella!-. Digeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Suerte-. Le dijo Lisanna mientras le guiñava un ojo y levantava su pulgar. Despues de eso se dirigio a la cocina.

Happy fue a abrir la puerta y cuando lo hiso vio a una arreglada Charle del otro lado. Recordo las lecciones de Lisanna y la invito a entrar con una reverencia. Ella se asombro un poco con el gesto y entro. Dentro estaba decorado con muchas velitas y una mesa al centro de la sala, con dos sillas y los respectivos cubiertos, todo del tamaño apropiado para ellos. Happy educadamente le puso la silla a Charle para que se sentara. Despues de hablar un poco, llego Lisanna con sus platos, para Happy pescado y para Charle ensalada. Mientras comian siguieron conversando, hasta que:

Happy PoV

-_"Estoy en una cita, ¡EN UNA CITA CON CHARLE! estoy tan feliz, pero tambien estoy nervioso. Haber Happy, solo tranquilizate, se tu mismo y recuerda los consejos le Lisanna..."-. _Pensaba desesperadamente hasta que...

-Oye, Happy...-.

-¡Aye! Que sucede Charle, ¿estas nerviosa? Tranquila Lisanna me dijo que era normal y...-.

-¡Claro que no! Yo... Yo solo queria preguntarte algo...-.

-¿Si?-.

-Cu-cuando estabamos en Edolas, ¿todo lo que digiste es cierto?

-¿Ah?-.

-M-me refiero a lo que digiste sobe que me protegerias y eso-. Dijo algo sonrojada.

-¡Aye! Todo lo que dige es cierto Charle, ¡Yo te protegere aun que me cueste la vida!-. Dige con toda la conviccion que podia, porque era cierto, yo amo a Charle y la protegere siempre.

Ella bajo su mirada de una manera en que no pude sus ojos.

-¿Charle?-.

-G-g... ¡GRACIAS HAPPY!-. Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.-Gracias por soportarme a pesar de como te trate, y de estar siempre conmigo aun que no te lo pidiera, por apoyarme siempre, y, y... ¡GRACIAS POR TODO, HAPPY!-. Dijo finalmente callendo de rodillas y llorando.

-Charle, yo te amo. Asi que estare con tigo por siempre-. Dige, sin pensar en un posible rechaso.

Ella levanto la vista de golpe, me vio a los ojos y luego susurro, casi inaudible. -Gracias Happy-.

General Pov

Despues de eso, Happy le tendio un pañuelo a Charle y la ayudo a levantarse. La consolo y se ofrecio a acompañarla a Fairy Hills. Cuando salieron de la casa, Lisanna salio de la cocina y se tiro en el sofa.

-_"Eso fue, snif, tan, snif, bonito. Charle tiene que estar loca si no lo, snif, acepta despues de eso"-. Pensaba mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir.-"Aun que..."- Piensa mientar sonrie.-"¿A que chica no la enamoras con eso?"-._

_-"¿Los gatitos seran blancos o azules?..."-._

**Fin del capitulo! *llorando* ese Happy, es tan tiernoo! Quiero saber su opinion sobre el capitulo, ¡comenten!**

**Recuerden que hoy es 2×1, asi que no olviden leer el siguiente capitulo!**


	4. Codigo rojo

**Hola! Aqui esta otro capitulo, como dije. Este capitulo se lo dedico a Fairy Blanca, espero que disfrutes leyendolo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo ;)**

**Aclaraciones:**

-...- **Dialogos**

_-"..."- _**Pensamientos**

-(...)-** Aclaraciones mias o de Lissana (es que pensamos tan igual *orgullosa*)**

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ Cambios de esena**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Hiroshima-sama, solo la historia es mia.**

**Capitulo 3: Codigo rojo**

General PoV

Cuando Lucy y Natsu llegaron al gremio por la mañana, todo el gremio los recibio con una ola de preguntas y gritos como:

-¡¿Donde estubiste cerebro de carbon?!-.

-¡Viajar es de hombres!-.

-¡¿Lu-chan donde fuiste?!-.

-¡Dejenme beber en paz!-.

Unas horas despues de su aparicion y haber respondido las respectivas preguntas, llego Erza, que fue recibida con los saludos de siempre. Aun que... Estaba algo distinta.

-Ara ara, bienvenida Erza-. Dijo Mira con su alegria de siempre.

-Gracias Mira-. Dijo Erza, aun que algo... Deprimida. Se sento en la barra y Mira le sirvio algo de pastel.

-_"Tal parece, que ni Fairy Tail puede subirme el animo hoy"-. _La pelirroja suspiro y se levanto de su aciento.

-¿A donde vas Erza?-. Pregunto Mira.

-A Fairy Hills, estoy algo cansada-. Dijo algo triste, aunque no se noto mucho.

-De acuerdo, adios Erza-. Dijo Mira con su usual sonrisa.

En cuanto Erza salio Mira desiso su sonrisa.

-¿Nee-chan, te diste cuenta?-. Pregunto Lisanna en un tono bastante preocupado.

-Si. Ademas, no termino su pastel-. Dijo Mira con el seño fruncido.

Ambas se miraron, y como si sus miradas lo digeran todo, cada una se fue por su lado.

-¡Lucy, Wendy!-. Llamo Lisanna.

-¡Evergreen, Levy!-.

-¡Cana, Juvia!-.

-¡Chicas, es un codigo rojo, repito, ES UN CODIGO ROJO!-.

-¡TODAS A FAIRY HILLS!-. Y como si eso fuera una palabra magica todas interrumpieron lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron a Fairy Hills.

-¡Maestro, lo dejo a cargo de la barra!-. Grito Mira mientras corria con las demas.

Y todo el resto quedo con una pregunta rondando por su mente.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¿Que es codigo rojo?-. Preguntaron Wendy, Lucy, y Juvia al entrar al vertibulo de Fairy Hills.

-Olvidava que ellas no saben-. Dijo Lisanna.

-Veran chicas, cuando Erza cumplio 15, penso que todas teniamos que apoyarnos unas entre otras, y creo codigos. Uno de ellos es el codigo rojo, significa que alguna esta pasando por un momento dificil y el resto tiene que estar ahi para apoyarla-. Explico Cana.

-Hablando de eso, ¿donde esta Erza?-. Pregunto Levy.

-Por ella es que activamos el codigo rojo-. Aviso Mira.

-¿Seguras de que es un codigo rojo?, digo, estamos hablando de Erza-. Dijo Evergreen.

-No se termino su pastel-. Dijo simplemente Mira.

Hubo un silencio

-Entonses si es un codigo rojo-. Dijo Cana. A lo que las demas solo pudieron estar de acuerdo.

-Escuchen chicas, esto es lo que haremos, entraremos a su habitacion y le preguntaremos que pasa, a la cara, sin muchos rodeos, ¿alguien tiene una mejor idea?-. Dijo Lisanna.

El resto solo nego. Al parecer solo tenian una opcion.

Lucy PoV

-_"Estoy preocupada, ¿que pudo haberle pasado a Erza?"-_.Pensaba mientras Mira se acercaba a la puerta._-"Ella es fuerte, no se dejaria dañar por cualquier cosa"-._ Me decia mientras la puerta se abria. Lo que vi me sorprendio. -_"¿Erza?... ¿Estas llorando?"-._

**Perdon por hacer el capitulo tan corto y con tantas faltas ortofraficas, pero me quede algo corta de tiempo. En el siguiente capitullo veremls que le sucedio a Erza. Comenten!**


	5. Amigas de verdad

**Hola! Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo :) este capitulo sera algo (muy) sentimental (o eso espero) porque... Pues ¡luego lo leerán! Muajajaja (risa diabólica) Gracias por el apoyo, en serio ayuda (mucho) me sube el animo ^-^**

**Respuestas reviews:**

**Val703: ¡Aqui esta el capitulo! ¡No me hagas nada! ¡Y quita esa sonrisita!**

**Nixagod; Gomen, en este capitulo no explica eso... pero en el próximo si ^-^**

**Vanilla-Chi y Ryu-chan: En este capitulo todas lloran ToT**

**Aclaraciones:**

-...- **diálogos**

_-"..."- _**Pensamientos**

-(...)-** Aclaraciones mias o de Lissana (dependiendo la situación)**

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ Cambios de escena**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Hiroshima-sama, solo la historia es parte de mi imaginación ;)**

**Capitulo 4 : Amigas de verdad**

General PoV

Todas las chicas de la habitación quedaron pasmadas por lo que vieron. Erza, la fuerte Erza, la maga clase S, la que puede intimidar a todos con solo una mirada, la que nunca se rinde... Estaba llorando. Todas estaban en shock. Incluso Erza estaba quieta, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta del resto de las magas presentes. Solo una maga pudo reaccionar.

-E-Erza, ¿Que paso?-. Pregunto Lucy.

Como si fuera un detonante todas las chicas salieron de su sorpresa para poner atención, Erza se volteo dándoles la cara para solo descubrir que lloraba por ambos ojos. Vio a Lucy y luego a las demás, como si recién se hubiera percatado de su presencia, aun que podría ser así.

-Lucy... Chicas, n-no me pasa nada-.

-Erza, a ti te pasa algo-. Dijo Evergreen.

-Vamos confia, somos tus amigas-. Dijo Mira.

Pero Erza parecía ausente, casi reacia a contar lo que sucedió.

-Les digo que no...-.

-Una vez mi madre...-. Empeso a relatar Lucy, interrumpiendo a Erza. Se produjo un silencio, nadie sabia mucho sobre la madre de Lucy, solo que murió cuando ella era muy pequeña y que era una persona muy preciada. El silencio fue una invitación a continuar.

-Una vez mi madre... Me contó, que cuando uno siente dolor, siempre puede superarlo, pero que uno podía superarlo sola, o con ayuda. Me dijo que... Cuando tu compartes tu dolor, con alguien en quien tu confies o aprecies, se reduce, porque esa persona con la que lo compartiese se llevara un poco de ese dolor. Yo... Todas estamos aquí Erza, no quiero presionarte, pero nosotras siempre estaremos aquí para cuando quieras compartir tu dolor con nosotras. Porque somos amigas-.

Se produjo un largo silencio en donde parecieron rebotar las palabras de Lucy en la cabeza de cada una de ellas, pero mas en Erza, como procesando toda la información.

-Lucy tiene razon-. Dijo Levy.

-Erza, ¿recuerdas cuando se activo el código rojo por primera vez?-. Empeso a hablar Mira -Fue cuando perdí a Lisanna-. Dijo mirando a su hermana. -En ese entonces, tu y todas estuvieron ahí para apoyarme... Y yo les estoy eternamente agradecida-. Dijo con un brillo de gratitud en los ojos. -Asi que déjame devolverte el favor-.

-Cuando se produjo el problema con Laxus y todo eso...-. Empeso a relatar Evergreen. -Yo las convertí en piedra... A todas-. Dijo con culpa. -Incluso pelee con tigo, solo para ganarme un nombre que no merecía y por creer en una idea equivocada. Después de eso, me costo adaptarme, pensaba que todas ustedes me odiaban... Tenían sus razones. Pero... Me perdonaron como si no hubiera pasado nada, sobretodo tu Erza. No me guardaste ningún rencor, ninguna lo hizo-. Dijo con los ojos llorosos. -No tendremos una relación tan estrecha como con Lucy o Mirajane, pero yo te voy a apoyar, cueste lo que cueste-.

-E-Erza-san siempre a sido para mi un ejemplo...-. Dijo Wendy con algo de timidez.-Desde que conozco a Erza-san siempre a sido un ejemplo para mi, admiro su valentía, su fuerza, su determinación. Erza-san siempre pelea hasta el final. Y por eso es mi idola-. Dijo sacándole un sonrojo a Erza.-Cuando se descubrió que mi gremio era solo un espejismo creado por un espíritu, quede destrozada, porque todas que formaron parte de mi vida desaparecieron, solo quedamos Charle y yo, pero nadie mas... En ese entonces, Erza-san me consoló y me apoyo. Cuando la vi llorar, yo, yo quise, yo quiero consolarte, como tu lo hiciste. Pero sobre todo porque esa no es la Erza que yo conosco-.

-Cuando Juvia entro al gremio...-. Empeso a relatar la maga de agua. -Siempre estubo preocupada de si el gremio aceptaría a Juvia. Juvia pensó que muchas personas le guardaban rencor, por haber pertenecido a Phantom Lord. Pero... En Fairy Tail, Juvia siempre sintió una calidez que nunca había experimentado, y todas aceptaron a Juvia. Incluso Lucy que debería ser la con mayor rencor hacia Juvia. Ustedes son las primeras verdaderas amigas de Juvia, y Juvia las apoyara como apoyaron a Juvia-.-¡Juvia las apoyara siempre!-.

-Erza...-. Empeso a hablar Cana. -Yo te conozco desde que entraste al gremio, y puedo decir que nunca te vi llorar, tu siempre enfrentabas todo problema con la cabeza en alto y sin dudarlo ni un segundo... La verdad, me gustaría ser como tu-. Dijo con una sonrisa.-Yo también-. Dijo Levy. -A mi tambien me gustaría ser como tu... ¡A todas nos gustaría ser como tu!-. Dijo con determinación. -¡Porque eres fuerte, valiente, hermosa y mil cosas mas!... ¡Porque todas nosotras te queremos Erza!-. Dijo con emoción, y dejando a Erza sonrojada y sorprendida. -Asi que no dudes en apoyarte en nosotras... Para eso estamos aquí.

-Erza...-. Empeso Lisanna. -Yo creo que tienes tus cualidades, pero no eres invensible-. Dijo sorprendiendo a las demás. -Eres un ser humano que puede dañarse como cualquier otro, así que si llegas a dañarte, no lo ocultes... o al menos, no lo ocultes a nosotras-. Dijo convencida, y sorprendiendo a Erza con lo que salio de sus labios luego. -No tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo-. Le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos y le sonreía.

-_"Chicas..."-._ Pensaba Erza, procesando todo lo que le dijeron. -Yo *snif* yo *snif*-. Decia intentando aguantarse las lagrimas. -_"Cuando compartes tu dolor, se reduce... Te voy a apoyar, cueste lo que cueste... Déjame devolverte el favor... ¡Porque todas te queremos Erza!... La verdad, me gustaría ser como tu... Esa no es la Erza que yo conozco...¡Juvia las apoyara siempre!... No tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo... Porque somos amigas-. _Todas esas palabras se repetían en la cabeza de Erza. Quien no pudo mas y comenso a llorar, ¿como pudo pensar que estaba sola, con esas increíbles personas a su lado?. -Lo siento chicas-. Dijo entre sollozos. -Fui una tonta...-. Dijo hasta que unos brazos la envolvieron.

-Esta bien Erza-. Dijo Lucy mientras abrasaba aun mas fuerte a Erza. -Solo *snif* no lo hagas de nuevo ¿vale?-. Dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la oyeran todas. -Nos tenias muy preocupadas-. Se escucho mientras Mirajane abrasaba también a Erza. Poco a poco todas se unieron, quedando en un abrazo grupal. Esa noche, hisieron una piyamada para animar a Erza, a quien convencieron que les dijera al día siguiente que le había pasado. Muchos llantos para un día, según Lisanna, a lo que todas concordaron. Esas fechas fueron recordadas por Erza no solo por el dolor que sintió, si no por la felicidad de recordar que tenia a las mejores amigas que podría desear. Que, pasara lo que pasara, ella tenia amigas que la apoyarían siempre. Amigas de verdad.

**...**

**...**

**¡BUAA! *llorando a mares* ToT Eso *snif* fue tan *snif* emotivo. Lo mas emotivo que he escrito. Uff, ya dejando eso de lado, lamento la demora, pero quería que este capitulo fuera mas largo que el anterior. ¿Y? ¿Valio la espera? Dejen su opinión en los comentarios y nos leemos a la próxima!**


	6. ¡Si te metes con una te metes con todas!

**Hola! Yo de nuevo ^-^ , quería pedirles perdón por no actualizar antes y agradecerles a todos los que leen esta historia y dejan hermosos review (los amo) este capitulo se lo dedico a Val703, que siempre deja lindos reviews :3**

**Val703: Oh, me descubriste, realmente la idea era llenarlas a todas con instinto asesino (en este capitulo veras porque) pero comenso Lucy a consolar a Erza y... Me emocione ^^.Realmente no tengo experiencia raptando personas... Gomen (?**

**Vanilla-chi: Gracias! Digo, la idea era que fuera emotivo. (llore mientras lo escribí TToTT)**

**Aclaraciones:**

-...- **Diálogos**

_-"..."- _**Pensamientos individuales**

(...) **Aclaraciones mias o de Lisa-chan (dependiendo de la situación)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama, solo la historia es mía.**

**Capitulo 5: ¡Porque si te metes con una, te metes con todas!**

**Erza PoV**

Era la mañana, y todas estaban concentradas en lo que diría a continuación. La noche anterior me apoyaron, me consolaron, y me recordaron que pase lo que pase, siempre podría contar con ellas. Ahora con los ánimos mas calmados ellas estaban esperando a que les contara lo que paso.

-Pues-. Comense. -¿Recuerdan la misión que hice?-. Todas asintieron... Bueno, tengo que contarles, desde anoche supe que este momento llegaría. -Lo que paso...-.

***Flash Back***

Habia terminado la misión mas rápido de lo que pensé, y me diría al pueblo donde me hospedaba. Estaba caminando cuando derrepente unas manos me cubrieron la boca y la cintura, mientras me jalaban hacia un callejón que estaba cerca. Antes de que el pudiera hacer cual quier otra cosa use reequipo y rodee a mi atacante con espadas, lo que provoco que me soltara la boca, pero no la cintura.

-Sueltame o sufre las consecuencias-. Dije con un tono frío y amenazante (como solo Erza puede hacerlo).

-A pasado tiempo...-. Dijo una voz muy conocida para mi mientras me giraba. -Erza-.

-Jerall-. Susurro, aun que el pareció escucharlo. -Si a pasado tiempo-. Dije con un tono normal. Luego de nuestro "completamente normal" reencuentro, hablamos de cosas triviales, la situación de nuestros respectivos gremios, las misiones que habíamos echo, etc. Todo bien hasta que pregunte una duda que tenia desde bastante.

-¿Por qué mentiste?-. Dije cuando tuve la oportunidad.

-¿A que te refieres?-. Pregunto confundido.

-Cuando casi nos b-b-b-e b-e-. Creo que estoy tan roja como mi cabello. -¡Bueno eso!-. Grite. ¿Que? Estaba nerviosa. -Tu me apartaste diciendo que tenias novia-. Dije esperando que continuara... No lo izo. -¿Por qué?-.

-Porque necesitaba alejarte Erza-. Respondió ¿tranquilo? -Ahora que lo dices Erza, creo que es un buen momento para aclarar "ese" asunto-. Dijo... Tranquilo, ahora estoy segura; no esta hablando rápido ni nervioso, debe estar diciendo la verdad.

Pero aun así, ¿por qué tengo el presentimiento de que no esta siendo sincero? -Creo que cada uno debe continuar con su vida... Y ser amigos, solamente amigos-. Esas palabras me hirieron, pero no deje que se me notara. -Creo que...-. Trague duro. -Que tienes razón y-y estoy de acuerdo-. Mentí, yo no quería eso, sabia que en el fondo quería mas que su amistad, pero mejor eso que nada. -Que bien que lo entiendas-. Dijo ¿feliz? ¿agradecido? No supe reconocer el sentimiento; pero de algo estaba segura, el no se arrepentía.

Luego de eso, me despedí diciendo que era muy tarde y tenia que volver al gremio. Camine y camine, no me detuve, tampoco llore. Si eso es lo que Jellal quería, bien. No iba a derrumbarme por eso. Pero, a mitad de camino, me arrepentí. Me arrepentí de no decirle que no estaba conforme con eso, de que quería la posibilidad de algo más. Di media vuelta y recorrí el camino de vuelta.

Era el atardecer cuando regrese, y lo busque por toda la ciudad. Estaba apunto de anochecer cuando lo encontré hablando con Urtear. -Si querias cortar el lazo ¿por que no aprovechaste ese momento?-. Cuando ella dijo eso yo me escondo dentro de un callejón. -Por kami Jeral ¡Responde!-. Pregunto/exijo Urtear. -Necesitaba mantener las buenas relaciones con Fairy Tail-. ¿Que? -Sabes lo unidos que son, si llegara a pasarle algo a alguno, sobre todo a Erza, se pondrian en nuestra contra...-. Mis ojos quemaban. -Sabes que eso no nos conviene-.

No quería escuchar mas, sali del callejón sin importarme que me vieran; aun que ninguno pareció notarme. Me sentía usada ¿me mintio para tener "buenas relaciones" con el gremio? ¡Que se cree ese...! No hay caso, ni siquiera molesta puedo insultarlo. Decidi volver caminando, no en tren (por eso demoro tanto en volver). En el camino me encontré con unas rocas de nueve metros de alto y cinco de ancho, "perfecto" pense al momento que invocaba dos espadas. Descargue toda mi ira, frustración, y tristeza en esas rocas, de las que solo quedo polvo.

***Fin Flash Back***

-Cuando regrese al gremio intente disimular lo mejor que pude...-. Una tímida sonrisa surco mis labios. -Veo que no salio como esperaba-. Cuando termine de contar lo sucedido, todas las chicas estaban con la cabeza baja y por la sombra que se formaba su cabello provocaba que no se le podían ver los ojos (eso nunca es bueno). Ninguna decía nada, eso comenso a preocuparme.-¿Chicas?-.

* * *

><p><strong>General PoV<strong>

Silencio. Asi se describía lo que estaba pasando, la atmósfera era aplastante y aterradora. Era la calma antes de la tormenta. Solo quedaba ver quien explotaba primero.

-¡¿QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES ESE HIJO DE PUTA!?-. Y la primera en estallar es *redoble de tambores* ¡Cana!

-¡COMO SE ATREVE A USAR A ERZA-SAN!-. Y la segunda es... ¿Wendy?

-¡Juvia hara el peor castigo!-. Dijo Juvia mientras hacia muñequitos budu con pelo azul.

-Creo que tengo una nueva estatua para mi colección-. Menciono Ever con un siniestro brillo en los ojos.

-¡A la mierda la diplomacia!-. Grito Levy mientras rompía un libro de psicología masculina.

-Ese tipo se gano la paliza de su vida-. Dijo Lucy mientras hacia sonar sus nudillos.

-¿Quien quiere hacerle una visita a Crime Sorcière?-. Pregunto Mira, que tenia un aura asesina.

-¡Chicas!-. Empeso Lisanna. -¡Esto ya no es un código rojo! ¡Esto es la guerra! ¡El codigo negro acaba de activarse!-.-¡A LA CARGA!-. Gritaron todas mientras corrían fuera de Fairy Hills.

-... Ehh!?-. Dijo una anonada Erza. Habia tardado un poco en procesar todo lo que dijeron, pero cuando lo hizo no le quedo mas que perseguir a sus compañeras para detenerlas (aun que dudo que lo logre). -_"Mierda, mierda, mierda"-. _Pensaba Erza. -_"Código negro: cuando alguien se mete con una, se mete con todas. Cuando este código se activa, ahí que enseñarle al que hizo el daño de que con Fairy Tail no se juega. Tengo que apurarme, sino abra un accidente muy feo... Muuuy feo"-. _Pensaba preocupada. _-"Aunque... Se siente bien que alguien haga esto por ti"-. _Mientras sonreía.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y... Corten! Que tal? Les gusto? Merese reviews, quejas, tomatasos? Me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza, pero necesitaba expresar bien lo que sentían todas. Nos leemos pronto!<strong>


	7. ¡Gracias Ultear!

**Hola! Me pidieron por los comentarios que los capítulos sean más largos… Así que voy a hacer una promesa. Prometo que en esta historia de ahora en adelante todos los capítulos tendrán más de 1200 palabras, ¡LO PROMETO! Listo, prometido esta y voy a cumplir con mi palabra, responderé los reviews abajo. ¡Ahora pónganse a leer!**

**(Me da una flojera terrible por hacer esto… pero ña)**

**Disclairmer:**** No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes en esta historia, solo los tome prestados para este fic, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: ¡Gracias Ultear!<strong>

General PoV

Furiosas. Es lo único que sentían en ese momento. Pero es que ¡QUE SER HUMANO TE PONE EN LA FRIEND-ZONE DE ESA MANERA! De acuerdo, puede que mucha gente, pero todos ellos eran malvados o con la moral muy baja. En cambio se supone que Jerall era bueno ahora. Pero pobre de él, recibiría el peor castigo posible, incluso peor que "eso" a lo que tanto pavor le tiene el gremio. No, este castigo seria mucho, mucho peor. Porque lo único que daba más miedo que un Fairy Tail enojado, son las chicas de Fairy Tail furiosas (eso si que asusta *escalofrío*)

_-"¡Donde esta! Juro que cuando lo encuentre…"-. _Era el pensamiento colectivo que todas las del gremio tenían, claro unas con mas insultos que otras. -¡Ahí esta!-. Grito Lisanna apuntando a una persona encapuchada que veía en su dirección. A pesar de cubrir su rostro se podían observar mechones de cabello azul. La reacción no se hizo esperar. Todas corrieron hacia la figura, que al verlas reacciono como cualquier persona cuerda haría. Salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Solo que esas chicas eran peor que el diablo.

Las personas de la ciudad pensaron que había un terremoto por el temblor que se hizo presente. Pero que equivocados estaban. Ese era el resultado de la persecución que se estaba dando. Las chicas persiguiendo (cazando) a Jerall, Erza persiguiendo a las chicas. –_"Estoy a punto de alcanzarlas"-. _Pensaba Erza, antes de que un pedazo de techo colapsara porque seguramente alguna del gremio choco con él. Para evitar accidentes Erza evito que el escombro chocase con alguien, pero les perdió la pista a las chicas. –_"Solo espero no llegar tarde"-._

***Con las chicas del gremio***

Habían perseguido a Jerall hasta las afueras de la ciudad, y lo acorralaron en un callejón. Tardaron un poco en alcanzarlo, considerando que tenía mejor condición física que ellas, pero una mujer enojada puede ganar una carrera fácil, y ellas estaban más que furiosas.

-Ya no puedes huir-. Dijo Cana con una voz escalofriante mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-Ahora sentirás…-. Empezó Lisanna. -¡LA FURIA DE FAIRY TAIL!-. Terminaron todas mientras de lanzaban a un aterrado Jerall. -¡Esperen yo so…-. Demasiado tarde, el no termino de hablar para defenderse de los múltiples ataques que las magas le lanzaban. El solo podía defenderse porque vamos, el no le pegaría a las amigas de Erza. A los quince minutos empezó a flaquear, ya que, estuvo soportando todo ese tiempo los ataques de las magas, pero ellas seguían llenas de energía y aun podían dar batalla. Después de recibir por media hora los ataques de las magas, y caer rendido en el suelo, ellas parecieron tranquilizarse un poco (solo un poco) y lo dejaron hablar.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste!?-. Pregunto Lucy con una cara tan aterradora que haría sentirse orgullosa a Edo-Lucy. -¡Responde!-. Exigió antes de que el comenzara. –L-lo-lo que pa-paso fue…-. Empezó un asustado Jerall bajo las miradas de muerte de las chicas.

***Flash Back***

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!-. Pregunto/grito una sorprendida Ultear.

-Le dije que solo la quería solo como una amiga-. Respondió Jerall como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Si querías romper el lazo, porque no aprovechaste ese momento?-. Dijo ahora algo irritada. Pero Jerall hizo oídos sordos (o de verdad no escucho). -Por kami Jerall ¡Responde!-. Se le estaba agotando la poca paciencia que tenia. -Necesitaba mantener las buenas relaciones con Fairy Tail, sabes lo unidos que son, si llegara a pasarle algo a alguno, sobre todo a Erza, se pondrían en nuestra contra... Y eso no nos conviene-. Dijo con total tranquilidad. En ese momento, una cabellera escarlata salio de un callejón cercano y se fue rápidamente a otra dirección, perdiéndose en la multitud. Jerall no lo noto, ya que estaba de espaldas... Pero Ultear si, vaya que si lo noto.

Y ella estaba furiosa por muchas razones, 1)Jerall le mintió a Erza... Otra vez 2)La mentira que le dijo no fue una "mentira blanca y piadosa", no, fue una mentira en su totalidad, ¡ni siquiera un malentendido! Ademas cave decir que 3) Jerall se estaba auto-engañando, ya que, el conocía sus propios sentimientos y era muy tarde para suprimirlos, lo que la llevaba a 4) ¿¡Como es posible que el fuera capaz de decirle esa mentira sin quebrarse!? El no mostraba la depresión que debería en una situación así, y por eso tenia la conclusión de 5) -¿Jerall, sabes que el efecto acabara en media hora o menos, verdad?-. Pregunto Ultear.

Por primera vez desde que ellos habían empezado a hablar Jerall mostró otro sentimiento que no fuera tranquilidad. -¿Sabes que después de esto te arrepentirás, verdad?-. Comento Ultear, aun que fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta. Jerall suspiro derrotado, si, claro que lo sabia. Al gremio oscuro que habían exterminado, a sus victimas les daban una poción que les daba el control de sus emociones. Con ella, hacían que les dieran dinero a voluntad y fueran tranquilos cuando los secuestraban.

¿Que tiene que ver esto con nuestro problema?

Pues resulta que a Jerall se le ocurrió la "genial" idea de auto-aplicarse la poción para poder cortar los lazos definitivamente con Erza. Si, definitivamente, pero Jerall lo pensó bien y se dio cuenta de que luego se arrepentiría. Asi que cambio el plan. En vez de cortar los lazos, como le había dicho a Ultear que haría (a lo que ella estuvo en total desacuerdo), decidió que solo quedarían como amigos, camaradas, etc. Pero eso seria todo.

Ese era el plan, pero... Los efectos de la poción se estaban desvaneciendo y el en verdad se estaba arrepintiendo. Pero tenia que ser fuerte, por Erza. _-"Ella se merece algo mejor que yo"-. _El estaba completamente seguro de ello. El no esperaba que ese pensamiento pudiera colmar con la paciencia de la maga que tenia en frente. Ultear estaba tan enojada que lo golpeo, y con una fuerza considerable. -Baka-. Le dijo Ultear con una tranquilidad que asustaba. -Es cierto, ella merece algo mejor... ¡Pero aun así te escogió a ti!-. Exploto Ultear.

Al parecer, el ultimo pensamiento lo dijo en voz alta, y eso había acabado con el auto-control de la maga. -Jerall, fundamos Crime Sorcière para corregir nuestros errores y pecados, pero no sirve de nada si sigues cometiendolos-. Explico Ultear. -Oye, esa chica te ama, estoy segura, a estado esperándote, yo no voy a soportar que la hagas esperar mas, porque, no puedes seguir asi, lamentando tus errores por toda la vida. Tienes que seguir hacia adelante, avanzar hacia el futuro y vivir el presente. Jerall, con ella encontraras la felicidad, ella te abrirá los ojos y veras lo bella que puede llegar a ser la vida-. Dijo con una mano en el corazón

Él estaba impactado, nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, y lo peor de todo es que... Ultear tenia razón.-¡QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO, VE POR ELLA!-. Le grito ella. Al parecer Jerall no se había movido, pero después de ese grito se fue corriendo con dirección a Fairy Tail, a buscar a Erza. Pero antes dio media vuelta. -¡Gracias Ultear!-. Le dijo de todo corazón.

***Fin Flash Back***

-Despues de eso, me vine directamente a la ciudad, hasta que ustedes empezaron a perseguirme-. Termino de contar la historia Jerall.

En la historia las chicas se tranquilizaron, pero seguían enojadas. Estaban tan concentradas en lo que Jerall les estaba contando que no se dieron cuenta de una cabellera escarlata que estaba a sus espaldas, y que lo había escuchado todo. -Chicas...-. Comenzó Mira. -Tendo dos cosas que decir, lo primero es que voy a abrasar a Ultear cuando la vea...-. Mientras obtenía la aprobación de las demás. -Y segundo, hay que buscar a Erza-. Termino de decir. -De acuerdo, pero, ¿Quienes se quedaran para vigilar a la rata mentirosa?-. Pregunto Cana, ella no iba a dejar que él se escapara de nuevo. -Creo que eso no sera necesario-. Dijo Erza haciendo acto de presencia. -Esta bien, comprendo tus razones... -. Le decía mientras le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse -Pero no mientas de nuevo-. Finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Por sierto, ¿porque estas tan golpeado?-. Erza había llegado cuando Jerall comenzo a contar la historia, por lo que no sabia nada de la golpisa que le dieron sus compañeras. -Emm...-. Empeso a decir Jerall, ya que, no estaba seguro si decirle la verdad o no. -Me cruze con un gremio oscuro cuando venia para acá, eran unos demonios-. Dijo con un escalofrío. -De acuerdo-. Dijo Erza mientras se pasaba un brazo de el por los hombros para ayudarlo a levantarse. -_"Solo por esta vez, le dejaremos pasar una mentira"-._ Pensaron al unisono las chicas de Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ese fue el capitulo de esta semana... no volvere a actualizar hasta el 11 de noviembre, porque recuerden que ese dia abra doble capitulo, y ni siquiera e empesado el primero ^^' pero tengo la idea, no se preocupen.<strong>

**Ahora a responder los hermosos reviews:**

**Val703: Espero que estes feliz, porque lo golpearon tanto que le costara moverse por semanas. **

**AnikaSukino 5d: Que bien que lo encontraras gracioso! En lo personal creo que serian las reacciones reales si esto pasara en el manga, incluso la de Wendy, porque vamos, se metieron con la chica-de-cabello-escarlata equivocada.**

**joakiiin-14: O.O! Wow, en verdad no esperaba que te gustara tanto, me siento muy alagada.**

**Porfavor diganme que les parecio el cap en los comentarios ;)**

**Y eso es todo, nos leemos en un proximo capitulo!**


	8. ¡Quiero sobrinos!

**Perdón, perdón, perdón. Me disculpo por no subir los capítulos antes, pero hubo un problema de Internet y no lo pude subir ayer. Pero, aquí esta el nuevo cap, espero que lo disfruten :)**

**Aclaciones:**

-...- Diálogos

_-"son todos tan..."- _Pensamientos

(o eso creo) Aclaraciones mias o de Lisa ^^

**Disclaimer: Solo la historia es mia, los hermosos (pero algo lentos) personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sama (si fueran míos me estaría bañando en dinero *-*)**

**Capitulo 7: ¡Quiero sobrinos!**

**Lisanna PoV**

Estaba caminando con toda calma asta el gremio, entre y ayude a Mira-nee a servir las bebidas. Estaba toda tranquila hasta que, vi algo que me "ilumino". Gracias a eso recorde lo que estaba rondando por mi cabeza desde antes de lo ocurrido con Erza. Vi a Ever y a Elfman conversando y...

***Visión de Lisanna***

Estan Evergreen y Elfman conversando, aparece de la nada un típico marco de anime shojo, con flores y brillos que los empieza a rodear. Al mismo tiempo ellos dos se estaban acercando, cuando estaban a solo unos centímetros...

***Fin visión de Lisa***

Ever le pego a Elfman con su abanico, lo que logro una queja de el mismo y sacarme a mi de mi fantasía... Creo que estar tanto tiempo con Juvia me esta afectando un poco. Pero, eso me hizo ver lo que estuve olvidando... ¡Como pude ser tan despistada! Por estar ocupada ayudando a Happy, y luego solucionando el problema de Erza, no me di cuenta de que aun no le había ayudado a Elfman y a Mira-nee a buscar pareja... ¡SOY LA PEOR HERMANA DEL MUNDO, COMO PUDE OLVIDAR ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE! Pero esto no se va a quedar así, no señor. Juro por Mavis que ningún hermano mio quedara soltero/a (Natsu, tu también estas incluido).

A Elfman le gusta Ever, y ella le corresponde, eso lo tengo mas que claro. Solo tengo que lograr que tengan una cita o algo así. Pero ¿Nee-chan? No se me ocurre con quien emparejarla. Veamos, tiene que ser alguien del gremio, para no tener problemas de distancia, pero... ¿¡Quien puede ser?! Casi todos los hombres están ocupados y los que quedan no me convencen. Veamos, están Jet y Droy, pero ellos son fans de Levy, asi que no me sirven... ¿Max? No. ¿Gildatz? Definitivamente no. Ahhh, me estoy desesperando.

Y mientras yo tenia una lucha mental para que mi hermana no quedara soltera, ella estaba feliz de la vida sirviendole un vaso de licor a Laxus para luego volver a la barra y... ¡Un momento! ¿Es mi imaginación o... Laxus se quedo viendo a Mira-nee? Seguí observado por unos segundos y... Oh kami, ¡No me lo estoy imaginando! ¡Laxus esta mirando a mi hermana!

Pero... ¿Laxus y Mira? Ahora que lo pienso con mas calma, no es mala idea. Lo que me preocupa un poco es que... Pues, Mira-nee se puede convertir en un demonio y Laxus no se queda muy atrás, si algo malo pasara (celos incluidos) la ciudad podría quedar reducida a escombros, y no estoy exagerando. Por otra parte... Mis sobrinos serian HER-MO-SOS, digo, o son rubios ojos azules, o albinos ojos verdes...¿Porque tendre tantos sobrinos rubios? (Lucy, Laxus, saben a lo que me refiero). Y, ni hablar de el enorme potencial mágico que tendrían. Aun que creo que me estoy adelantando un poco (solo un poquito).

Primero tengo que verificar que tengo la información correcta. Me acerque a la barra donde estaba nee-chan limpiando unos vasos, y de repente se me ocurrió una idea. -¿Mira-nee?-. -Ara ara, que sucede Lisa-. Pregunto mientras secaba algunos platos. -Sabes que... estuve pensando algo, y llegue a la conclusión de ...-. Empece a decir, y cuando obtuve su completa atención...-Que quiero sobrinos rubios-. Dije como si fuera un gran descubrimiento.

**_Crak... Crash_**

Quisas... me pase un poco, no solo Laxus escupió y atragantó con su bebida, (al parecer, los Dragon Slayer tienen un oído bastante sensible) ademas deje a Mira-nee con cara de haber visto un fantasma, también ella rompió el plato que estaba secando por la fuerza ejercida, y luego lo soltó. Mientras yo recogía los trozos de plato que habían en el suelo, Mira seguía parada con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder y balbuceando palabras indefendibles. Creo que solo me pase un poquito... Eso espero.

Cuando había pasado un minuto completo y Mira aun no reaccionaba me empece a preocupar en serio, estaba a punto de sacudirla cuando ella pareció despertar de la sorpresa inicial y me llevo (arrastro) hacia la bodega del gremio. -¿¡Como lo sabes!? ¡Yo no hablo dormida como Elfman!-. Me dijo algo sorprendida y... -¡Espera! ¿Eso significa que es cierto?-. Ups, creo que dije eso en voz alta, pero nee-chan se quedo callada... Eso quiere decir que... ¡TENDRE LOS SOBRINOS MAS HERMOSOS DEL PLANETA! Pero aun así -¿Cuando pensabas contarmelo?-. Pregunte algo molesta, si, molesta. Porque aun que tuviera los mejores sobrinos del mundo, se supone que me enteraría de ello cuando Mira me dijera que le gustaba Laxus, y resulta que yo no tenia ni idea.

-Cuando estubiera segura de mis sentimientos-.

-¿Y cuando seria eso?-.

-Touché(1)-. Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza algo apenada. -Pero aun asi, ¿Como te enteraste?-.

-Ehh, realmente...-. Empece con una sonrisa nerviosa. -No tenia ni idea de que a ti te gustara Laxus, pero tenia sospechas de que tu si le agradas Mira-nee, y quería comprobar si es que tu sentías lo mismo-. Tengo suerte de ser su hermana, porque Nee-chan parecia a punto de transformarse a Satan Soul. Hasta que algo pareció hacer clik en su cabeza y desapareció su expresión terrorífica y amenazante por una bastante confundida. -¿Que te hace creer que l-le agrado a Laxus?-.

-Es por como te mira-. Dije algo divertida, realmente me sorprende que no se diera cuanta por ella misma. Realmente, "el amor te deja ciego"(2).

-Puede que no te hallas dado cuenta, pero cuando le fuiste a servir su bebida hace un rato, en el momento en que te diste vuelta el te miro, y siguió mirando hasta que nos encerraste en la bodega-. Mencione mientras Nee-chan se sonrojaba.

-Creo que es momento de salir...-. Dijo mientras se dirijia a la puerta de salida. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino, se dio vuelta y... -Perdon por no decirte lo, estaba algo insegura-.

-Esta bien nee-chan, solo dime lo que pase de ahora en adelante-. Le dije mientras le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo, a lo que ella me correspondió el gesto. Al salir de la bodega, todo el gremio se nos vino encima para preguntar lo que había pasado, a lo que Mira contesto que había recordado algo muy importante y por eso tubo esa reacción. Yo solo me limite a observar a Laxus, que para variar, estaba viendo a mi hermana. Cuando cruzo miradas con migo, le sonrei de una manera picara mientras señalaba a Mira con la cabeza. Cuando el noto el gesto, volteo la cabeza con la barbilla en alto, chasqueando la lengua, y son-ro-ja-do. Emparejarlo con nee-chan, sera... Muy interesante.

(1): touché es una palabra francesa que se ocupa cuando en esgrima (espada) un competidor le la en un punto vital al oponente (generalmente el corazón) en el cual no puede responder y pierde automáticamente.

(2): No se si lo recuerdan, pero en el prologo Lisanna iso el mismo analisis.

**Recuerden que hoy hay doble capitulo, que lo disfruten :)**


	9. ¡Esto es un milagro!

**Aqui esta el otro capitulo, que lo disfuten!**

**(no pondre las aclaraciones, creo que ya todos se las aprendieron ^^)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail (lamentablemente) no me pertenece, solo la historia es mia :)**

**Capitulo 8: ¡Esto es un milagro!**

**Lisanna PoV**

Era la tarde en el gremio, y yo estaba sentada en la barra junto a Mira-nee. Estaba pensando en como convencer a Evergreen de aceptar tener una cita con Elfman, y de como hacer que Elfman se la pida. Tenia pensado molestarlo con eso de "Es de hombres dar el primer paso" y bla bla. Y a Ever sera fácil convencerla, solo la tengo que amenazar con mostrarle la grabación de cuando le hablaba dormida a Elfman (aun que, quede algo traumada con lo que dice la grabación... nunca pensé que Evergreen soñara, "esas" cosas... *escalofrío*). Me siento un poco mal por pensar maneras de presionarlos así, pero en condiciones desesperadas se tienen que tomar medidas desesperadas.

Estaba a punto de buscar a mi cuñada (Ever, la cual por alguna razón no había llegado al gremio aun), cuando mi otra cuñada (Lucy) se sentó en la barra y me comenzó a hablar. -¿Te as enterado?-. Me pregunto bastante ansiosa... Okeeey, ¿De que me perdí? -¿Natsu porfin te pidió que seas su novia?-. Aventure. Nunca esta de mas tener esperanzas. -¡NO!-. Grito toda roja y bastante fuerte, tanto que todos en el gremio nos quedaron viéndonos por un rato. -Lo que pasa es que...-. Hiso una pausa para darle suspenso. -¡Elfman le pidió una cita a Evergreen, y ella dijo que si!-. Ahh, con que eso paso, y yo que pensaba... Un momento... (pobre Lisa, le cuesta procesar la información) -¡¿QUE!?-. Gritamos Mira y yo. Genial, no soy la única que no sabia.

Pero no puedo preocuparme por eso ahora mismo, lo que importa es -¿Estaba nervioso?-. Pregunte yo. -¿Como fue?-. Pregunto Nee-chan. -¿En que momento?-. Yo. -¿Donde estan ellos ahora?-. Nee-chan. -¿¡Como te enteraste tu!?-. Dijimos al mismo tiempo. Cabe decir que por cada pregunta Mira y yo nos acercábamos mas a Lucy, que acabo calléndose de su silla. Mientras la ayudamos a levantarse del suelo.-Creo que si, no se, ayer en la noche y... Evergreen tiende a hablar sola en su habitación, yo lo escuche por accidente-. Dijo respondiendo las preguntas en orden, y tiene razón, yo también he escuchado a Ever hablar sola... Y dormida *escalofrío* creo que aun no me recupero del todo.

* * *

><p>Luego del mini-interrogatorio con Lucy, y que ella se fuera a su casa, Elfman entro por la puerta. Todos, que como siempre habían escuchado la conversación que tuvimos, empezaron a verlo de una manera disimulada (unos mas disimulados que otros). Yo y nee-chan no disimulamos nada, de echo, vi perfectamente como tenia una gotita de sudor corriendole por la nuca. -Hola Mira, Lisa-. Saludo algo nervioso. -Elfman...-. Comente yo. -¿No hay nada que nos tengas que decir?-. Termino Mira-nee. -Pues...-. Empeso con algo de miedo, seguro que no sabia si contarnos la verdad o no. Pero luego su expresión cambio a una confundida cuando vio a Mira-nee sonreirle como siempre y decir. -Ara ara, parece que no a pasado nada-.<p>

Entiendo un poco que no nos quiera decir, después de todo, el también tiene una vida privada. Debe ser incomodo que sepan cada cosa que haces siempre. Aun que eso no cambia mi necesidad de ayudarlo, así que... -Mira-nee...-. Dije para llamar su atención. -¿No crees que Elfman necesita ropa nueva?-. Pregunte con toda la inocencia del mundo, a lo que nee-chan comprendio la idea. -Ahora que lo dices...-. Comento despreocupada. -¡Tienes razon!-.

-¡Vamos nee-san!-. Dije mientras comenzaba a arrastrar a Elfman por un brazo, mientras Mira lo arrastraba por el otro. Cuando llegamos al centro de la ciudad (donde estan la mayoría de las tiendas) empezamos a ver tienda por tienda la ropa que le podía quedar a nee-san (tarea difícil porque Elfman usa talla de ropa extra grande). Al final del día, ya habíamos encontrado un conjunto que le quedaba, y una blusa para Lucy, unos zapatos para Levy, un moño rosa para Wendy, unos pendientes para Erza, un brazalete nuevo para Cana, y un collar para Ever que envolbimos en papel de regalo y le dijimos a Elfman que mas vale que lo llevara. Eran las siete cuando... -Elfman, ¿no es hora de tu cita?-. Pregunto Mira. Al principio el quedo sorprendido de que supiéramos eso, pero luego vio la hora y... -¡Mierda, llegare tarde!-. Mientras se iba corriendo.

-¿Crees que este bien?-. Pregunte algo preocupada.

-Solo nos queda confiar en el y desearle lo mejor-. Dijo Mira-nee, *suspiro* ella siempre sabe que decir.

-Creo que tienes razon-. dige mientras ambas nos dirigiamos a casa. (Hola! Soy la autora, y queria este intervalo para avisar que en uno de los capitulos pondre todas las citas que me e saltado hasta ahora por falta de inspiración, asi que no se preocupen, veremos la cita de Ever y Elfman y la misión de Natsu y Lucy muy pronto ;)

* * *

><p>Esto es una señal de dios... Es la única explicación. El universo (ejem, autora) me esta diciendo que me apoya en mis decisiones, y me esta ayudando. ¿Porque digo esto? Porque estaba leyendo "El hechicero semanal" donde estaban promocionando el evento de "La pareja mas poderosa". El evento consistía en que cada gremio que quisiera participar tenia que enviar a su "pareja" es decir, un mago y una maga. Los dos participaran en distintos eventos donde se elegiría la pareja ganadora. Era lo mismo que los juegos mágicos, pero solo duraba tres días y se centraba mucho mas en el aspecto romántico. ¡ES PERFECTO! Solo tengo que hacer que ellos participen.<p>

Apenas leí el anuncio fui corriendo al gremio a contárselo al maestro. Entre a su despacho, cave decir que se sobresaltó un poco, y... -¡Mire!-. Dige mientras le ponía el anuncio en frente de sus ojos. Cuando lo aparto un poco para poder leerlo dijo...

-¿Que tiene eso de especial?-. Dijo MUY confundido.

-Facil, si ponemos a dos magos poderosos podríamos ganar facilmente-.

-¿Como vamos a ganar algo con una publicidad de un labial?-. Ups, pagina equivocada. Le quite la revista de las manos y puse el anuncio que importaba. -Me referia a este anuncio-.

-Me parece buena idea, pero, ¿de que nos serviría?-.

-¿No lo ve maestro?, aquí dice que a la pareja ganadora se le dará un premio en efectivo, y ademas ganaremos publicidad como gremio-. Al momento en que el maestro escucho la palabra "efectivo" precia estar completamente de acuerdo con la idea, pero...

-Pero, ¿A quienes enviaremos?, no creo que alguno de los mocosos acepte...-. Dijo algo decepcionado.

-A Mira-nee y a Laxus-. Eso pareció sorprenderlo un poco, pero luego sonrío y dijo...

-No quieres que vayan por el premio ¿o si?-. Maldición... me descubrieron.

-Pues... no-. Dije derrotada. -¿Maestro, que le parecería tener bis-nietos?-... Creo que últimamente, he dejado en shok a mas personas que las que debería, digo, el maestro es la... tercera (?) persona en la semana, quisas tenga que controlrme un poco mas. Pero al maestro solo que a el le tomo solo unos segundos en reponerse.

-¡SI, SI QUIERO!-. Grito mientras me tomaba las manos y me miraba con ojos suplicantes. -¡Yo ya había perdido las esperanzas! ¡Es que Laxus es tan... Laxus!-. Dijo con ojos llorosos. -Dime, ¿como los convenseras?-. Pregunto curioso.

-No se preocupe maestro, eso dejemelo a mi-. Porque ya se como hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ufff, termine. ¿que les parecio? ¿me regalan un review? ^^ En el proximo capitulo veran como hara Lisa-chan para convenser a Laxus (porque como que a Mira no hay que convenserla tanto XD) y... Habra un juego de verdad o reto, asi que si quieren un reto o una verdad en particular diganmelo por un mensaje privado (para que el resto no sepa que pasara ;)<br>**

**Nos leemos luego :D  
><strong>


	10. Preparando el plan

**Hola! Me disculpo por la demora, pero e tenido unas semanas atroses y come tiempo. Pero este cap es mas largo (solo un poquito, pero es algo). Como siempre los review los contestare abajo ;)  
><strong>

**Capitulo 9: Preparando el plan**

**_General PoV_**

Era un día normal en Fairy Tail -sillas y personas volando, partes del gremio destruidas, nada fuera de lo común-, pero también era el día en el que nuestra querida peliblanca le mostró el anunció de la revista al maestro. Ya era tarde, y el plan "juntar-a-Mira-nee-y-a-Laxus-para-tener-lindos-sobrinos (fase 1)" estaba a punto de iniciar.

-Oye Cana-. Llamo Lisanna

-Hum? Que sucede Lisanna?-.

-Te propongo un trato-. Susurro con un tono misterioso. Ante la mirada de duda por parte de Cana agrego -Si lo cumples, te daré dos barriles de cerbeza-.

-Soy toda oídos, ¿Que tengo que hacer?-.

Lisanna se inclino y le susurro algo al oído, mientras Cana asentia

-Que sean tres barriles y estoy dentro-.

-Trato echo-. Dijo Lisa mientras le ofrecía la mano, a lo que Cana se la estrecha para sellar el trato.

**-Interbalo de quince minutos-(N/a: luego sabrán que traman, fufufu).**

-Y otra cosa, nadie se puede enterar-. Agrego Lisanna

-Tranquila, lo entiendo-.

-¡Nos vemos!-. Se despidió Lisa.

-"Ahora tengo que conseguir la camara-lacrima..."-. Penso la peliblanca mientras salia del gremio y se dirigía a una tienda de objetos mágicos.

* * *

><p><strong>Unas horas después... En Fairy Hills...<br>**

**_Lisanna PoV_**

-¿Un juego?-. Pregunto una rubia con duda.

-Si-. Dige. -Ultimamente hemos estado algo tensas, y me pareció una buena manera de desestresarnos-. Respondí con simpleza.

-A me parece una buena idea-. Dijo Mira-nee... Justo en la trampa, me siento algo culpable por hacer esto, pero ¡es por el bien de mis sobrinos!

-Estoy aburrida y se acabo el alcohol, ¡me apunto!-. Apoyo Cana.

-No ahi nada que hacer, ¿Porque no?-. Dijo mi cuñada (Evergreen).

-¿Nadie se opone?-. Pregunto Lisanna. Se formo un silencio por parte de las que no habían opinado (Wendy, Juvia, Lucy, Erza y Levy), lo que ella tomo como un si.

-¡Bien!-. Celebre muy feliz. -Antes de empezar, les voy a avisar que este juego esta bajo el código amarillo, ¿entendieron?-. Dije, a lo que muchas la vieron confundidas. Wendy levanto la mano. -¿Que tienes Wendy?-. Pregunto Mira amablemente. -¿Que es el código amarillo?-. Dijo con extrañeza. -Basicamente, significa que lo que se dice aquí, se queda aquí. Esta prohibido comentarlo con alguien que no estuvo presente, a menos de que tengas el permiso de las de mas-. Explico Erza. Las demas asintieron en señal de que comprendieron todo.

-¿Como se juega?-. Pregunto Juvia.

-Se los explico, pongan atención porque es algo complicado-. Dije mientras me aclaraba la garganta. -Una de nosotras le preguntara a la otra si escoge "verdad" o "reto". Si escoge reto tiene que hacer lo que la persona le diga, si escoges verdad tienes que responder una pregunta que la persona te dirá. Pero, te puedes negar a hacer o responder lo que te pidieron una sola vez, pidiendo un "pase". El "pase" consiste en que la persona que lo pidió sacara un papel al azar que dirá el nombre de alguna de las jugadoras. Quien salga tiene que encerrarse en una habitación aparte y elegir a una "afortunada". La "afortunada" le dirá lo que tiene que decir o hacer en la habitación, y la persona no se puede negar. Además, cualquiera que se descubra mintiendo o que no cumpla un reto, se le hará una penitencia-. Explique lo mas simplificado que pude. -¿Dudas?-.

-_"Esto parece mas un juego de supervivencia que un juego para relajarse"-. _Pensó Lucy mientras le corría una gota por la cabeza.

-¿Cuantas veces se puede usar el "pase"?-.

-Una sola vez por persona en todo el juego-.

-¿Cuando se saca el papel, puedes salir la persona que lo saco?-.

-Si, por eso tienes que pensar muy bien si vale la pena arriesgarse-.

-¿Cualquier perosna puede ser la "afortunada"?-.

-Mientras este jugando, no hay problema. ¿Ninguna otra duda?-.

-¡Yo!-. Dijo/grito Lucy. -¿No hay limite en lo que la "afortunada" pueda pedirte que hagas?-. Pregunto con algo de miedo. -Mientras no sea un crimen de alto nivel y se pueda hacer en la habitación aparte, TODO esta permitido-. Dijo Cana, recalcando mucho el "todo".

-Muy bien, hay que hacer unos papelitos con nuestros nombres y...-.

-No importa Li-Lisa-san-. Dijo Wendy. -Mientras explicabas eso ultimo yo los hice-. -Gracias Wendy, ahora necesitamos una bote...-. -Espera un poco...-. Interrumpió Cana. Tomo la botella (un momento ¿desde cuando que Cana tiene esa botella en la mano?) se la bebió toda mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás y... -¡Listo!-. Dijo mientras ponía la botella en la mesa y la giraba. Cuando se detuvo apunto a...

-¡Esperen!-. ¿Quien esta interrumpiendo ahora? -Solo quería decirles que, que lo que dije con el problema de Erza y eso... ¡Yo solo lo dije por ella, sigo siendo la hada mas poderosa!-. Dijo Evergreen con un tono algo nervioso. ¿En serio le se preocupaba por eso? Me preocupa un poco que a veces mi cuñada sea un poco... superficial.

-Claro Evergreen, tu eres una gran maga-. Le dijo Erza con una sonrisa maternal. Ever solo se sonrojo y bajo un poco la mirada. Estaba a punto de ver a quien había apuntado la botella cuando...

-¿Quien va a preguntar primero?-. ¿¡Porque hay tantas interrupciones hoy día?! ¿Acaso es el castigo por mis intenciones en este juego? ¡Que quede claro Kami, lo hago por el bien de mis sobrinos! Pero en todo caso...

-¡Yo quiero ser la primera en preguntar!-. Dije muy animada, a lo que todas voltearon a verme. Luego parecieron pensárselo un poco. En ese momento me di cuenta de que nadie le estaba prestando atención a la botella. Le di un vistazo disimulado y me di cuenta de que estaba apuntando a Cana. Me incline un poco mientras el resto conversaba de no se que cosa, y escuche que alguna grito. Todas se dieron vuelta justo a tiempo para que yo moviera la botella, dándole suficiente fuerza para que apuntara a alguna de mis cuñadas, que estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra. Volví a mi posición de antes haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de unos segundos todas se dieron vuelta y Cana me guiño un ojo. No se porque... Creo que le debo otro favor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cana PoV<br>**_

**(unos minutos antes)**

-¡Yo quiero ser la primera en preguntar!-. Grito Lisanna haciendo que casi se me partan los tímpanos. Las demas tuvieron la misma reacción, y luego empezaron a pensar la opción.

-¿Por que no?-. Dijo Levy.

-Despues de todo, ella propuso el juego-. Menciono Juvia.

-De acuerdo, ella comenzara a preguntar-. Dijo Erza, me di vuelta, y me fije que Lisanna estaba a punto de tocar la botella, ademas de que la botella me apuntaba a mi. Todas estaban a punto de ver a Lisanna... ¡¿Que hago!? No puedo dejar que la vean, eso estropearía todo el plan.

***Flash Back***

Era la mañana en el gremio, y yo estaba tranquila bebiendo mi cerveza. Lisanna se acerco a mi y me dijo que si la ayudaba con algo, me daría dos barriles de cerveza.

-Soy toda oidos-. Me vendría bien algo de alcohol gratis.

(ahora la cursiva sera para lo que sea un susurro)

-_Quiero que con tu tarot me digas que personas saldrán cuando saquen los papeles en un juego que haré por la tarde, mas específicamente cuando saldrá Mira-nee ¿puedes hacer eso? Además, necesito que me eches una mano en el juego-. _Con que Mirajane esta involucrada, si algo me a enseñado estar tanto tiempo en este gremio, es que cuando algo trata sobre Mira hay que irse con cuidado...

-Que sean tres barriles y estoy dentro-. Pero, yo quiero ese alcohol.

-Trato echo-. Dijo mientras nos estrechabamos las manos.

Saque mis cartas y me concentre. Luego las ordene... Realmente esta siendo difícil, los resultados podrían variar mucho. Lo único que logre fue saber que Mira si saldría elegida, y que no seria la primera. No es mucho, pero bueno, algo es algo. Le pase la información a Lisanna, que después de decirme que no comentara esto, se fue murmurando algo sobre una camara-lacrima. ¿Que estara planeando esa chica? A veces sospecho que tiene una mente incluso mas maligna que Mira... hermanas tenían que ser. Luego seguí bebiendo hasta que Lisanna nos llamo a todas a Fairy Hills.

***Fin Flash Back***

Piensa, piensa, piensa... ¡Ya sé!

-¡¿Esos no son los chicos del gremio!?-. Grite lo mas fuerte que pude mientras apuntaba a una ventana. Tuvo un resultado excelente, todas se voltearon. Unas con caras de demonios (Mira, Erza, Evergreen), otra con corazones en los ojos (Juvia), y otras con cara de fastidio (el resto). Por suerte Lisanna no se volteo también y alcanzo a mover la botella, lo suficiente para que dejara de apuntarme a mi, y apuntara a Lucy o a Evergreen, que estaban sentadas juntas. Ahora tendré que ver como me salgo del interrogatorio que las demonios me van a hacer...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Evergreen PoV<em>**

-¡¿Esos no son los chicos del gremio!?-. Grito Cana mientras apuntaba a la ventana. Me volví rápidamente hacia esa dirección. Si ese hombre resulta estar aquí, juro que se arrepentirá (n/a: creo que todas sabemos a que HOMBRE se refiere, verdad?). Cuando intente ver a algo, o a alguien, no vi nada.

-¿Estas segura que los viste, Cana?-. Pregunto Erza.

-Gomen, puede haber sido el alcohol-. Dice disculpándose con una sonrisa. ¿Cana teniendo visiones por el alcohol? Eso ni Wendy se lo traga. Bueno... ahora que lo pienso, nunca supimos a quien apunto la botella. Me volví para ver y...

-Evergreen...-. Dijo la Strauss menor. -¿Verdad o reto?-.

-_"¿Porque a mi"?-._

**Listo, ahora *haciendo pre-calentamientos* ¡quiero que cada persona que lee esta historia me de un reto, o una verdad o ambos! Es muy simple, sin quieres que nuestras chicas hagan algo en especial, solo tienes que mandarme un mensaje privado (PM) con lo que quieres ;) (pongo mensaje privado para que solo yo sepa las solisitudes, pero si lo haces por review, esta bien tambien). Hay personas que ya me mandaron sus ideas, y yo las voy a agregar, y me comprometo a hacer lo mismo con todas las solicitudes que llegen ^^**

**Val703: Lo que planean sera secreto... por ahora (aura maligna) Sabes, estoy realmente ansiosa por tu sugerencia, yo se que tienes una mente malvada como Lisa-chan ¡Que te regalen nutella a ti tambien!**

**Espero sus sugerencias! Nos leemos pronto!**


	11. ¿Verdad o reto?

Aclaraciones:

Bdhdj = Narración normal

-blabla- = Diálogos

_-"unicornio…"-. _= Pensamientos individuales

_Jdnjdk _= Pensamientos de quien este narrando

'espero…' = Cosas que estén escritas

El borde inferior significa que hubo un cambio de esena.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 10; ¿Verdad o reto?<strong>

_General PoV_

-Evergreen, ¿Verdad o reto?-. Pregunto Lisanna.

-Reto-. Respondió muy segura de si misma.

-Tu reto es... No pegarle a Elf-nii-chan por 3 días, comenzando hoy-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo-. Dijo Ever mientras giraba la botella. Y la siguiente es... ¡Lucy!

-Lucy... ¿verdad o reto?-. Dijo Evergreen con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-Ehh... ¿reto?-. Dijo Lucy con mucho miedo. Se arrepintió de inmediato al ver como el aura oscura de Ever crecía.

-Tu reto es... Andar desnuda toda una tarde por Magnolia-.

-¿No es un poco extremo?-. Dijo Levy, en un intento de salvar a su amiga.

-Es eso o, hacer un baile sensual en el gremio-.

La pobre Lucy sudaba frio, ella no quería hacer ninguna de las cosas entre las que podía elegir. Solo le quedaba una salida…

-Quiero pasar-. Dijo al ver que era su única salida. Cerró los ojos y saco uno de los papeles que Wendy le ofrecía. Todas estaban pendientes de su reacción mientras lo leía, y sintieron un escalofrió cuando vieron una sonrisa arrogante extenderse por su cara. -_"Oh, dulce dulce venganza"-. _Pensaba la rubia al tiempo que dijo el nombre en el papel. –Evergreen-.

_Evergreen PoV_

-¿¡Que!?-. _Jodido karma. _Me pasa por desquitarme de esa manera.

-¿Quién será tu "afortunada"?-. Pregunto Erza. Tendré que escoger a alguien. Veamos… Esta Cana, que por raro que parezca no está borracha. _No. _También esta Mirajane, que sonríe con esa sonrisa de angelito. _No, no, no._

-Elijo a Wendy-. ¿Qué me puede pedir esa mente inocente?

-Chicas, se me olvidó decirles algo-.

-¿Qué cosa Lisanna-san?-. Pregunto Juvia.

-Una persona puede ser "afortunada" solo una vez en todo el juego-. Uff, menos mal que soy la primera, si no, no hubiera podido elegir a Wendy. Parece que el resto también se dio cuenta, porque pusieron una cara de espanto digna de recordar.

Luego de esa pequeña charla, Wendy y yo nos paramos y nos dirigimos fuera de la sala. Caminamos un rato hasta que vimos una puerta con un cartel que decía 'Sala de las afortunadas'. Entramos y prendimos la luz, ya que a habitación estaba a oscuras. Cuando la sala se ilumino, unos focos iluminaron una mesa con una lámpara apuntando a una silla, como las películas y dramas de policías y ás había unos cartelitos donde se leía 'afortunada' en la mesa, y 'elegida' en la silla. _¿Elegida? Interrogada o víctima le queda mejor. _Pensé con una gotita en la nuca

Estaba concentrada en pensar quien tuvo la idea de decorar la sala así, de hecho ya tenía a alguien en mente, pero vi que Wendy tenía un papel en las manos y me acerque para ver que era.

-¿Qué lees Wendy?-.

-Encontré esto en la mesa, es una carta-. Dijo entregándome el papel

'Queridas afortuna y elegida, como podrán ver me tome la liberta de decorar la habitación para dale mas ambiente. Sin nada más que decir, les deseo suerte.

¡Que disfruten el juego!

Mirajane.

PD: Deje una caja con cosas que les servirán (te hablo a ti afortunada)'

_¿Una caja? ¿Que habrá hecho Mirajane ahora? _Pensé mientras registraba la habitación con la mirada. Estaba en eso cuando vi a Wendy con una parte superior bastante reveladora de un bikini en una mano y con una cámara en la otra. Claro, ella es muy inocente para darse cuenta de lo que quería Mira que hiciéramos con eso. _Maldita demonio._

* * *

><p>-¡Achú!- <strong>(1)<strong>

-¿Mira-nee, estas bien?-. Dijo preocupada Lisanna.

**-**Sí, tranquila-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><span><em>Wendy Pov<em>

Mientras Evergreen-san leila la carta de Mira-san, yo busque la caja y la abrí. Dentro había mucha ropa con nombres. Saque el que decía 'Evergreen' y también una cámara. Escuche a Evergreen-san gritar y me gire. Ella prácticamente corrió hacia mí, quitándome el bikini y guardándolo dentro de la caja. Luego tomo a caja y la lanzo rompiendo una ventana. _A veces da miedo_. Pensé mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa.

Me di cuenta de que a cámara además de sacar fotos también servía para grabar y que tenía una nota. _¿Cuántas cartas habrá puesto Mira-san?_

'Afortunada, por favor ocupa esta cámara para grabar la declaración de amor de la elegida. Recuerda que tiene que ponerse la ropa adecuada (la cual deje en la caja), pero lo que importa es a grabación. También recuerda que si no consigues la declaración, yo lo sabré.

Atte. Mirajane'

-Lo siento Evergreen-san, pero le tengo más miedo a Mira-san-. Dije mientras comenzaba a grabar.

* * *

><p><span><em>General PoV<em>

-¡Achú!-.

-Creo que te estás resfriando Mira, ya van tres veces desde que Evergreen y Wendy se fueron-. Dijo Erza.

-Puede ser Erza-. Dijo Mirajane.

-Ya llegamos-. Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa. Detrás de ella había una sombra que nadie supo reconocer, hasta que Levy pregunto.

-¿Qué es la sombra detrás de ti Wendy? ¿Y dónde está Evergreen?-.

-Ella es Evergreen, Levy-san. Creo que la "Sala de las afortunadas fue mucho para ella"-. Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, recordando las reacciones de Ever en dicha sala.

Por mientras el resto (excepto Erza y Mira) empezó a sudar frio imaginando lo que pudo haber pasado, y lo que podría pasarles a ellas cuando fuera su turno. –Por ahora, sigamos con el juego-. Dijo Mira para después girar la botella. Apunto a Cana.

-Reto-. Dijo ella. Todas pensaron (todas menos Cana) que eso era mala idea. Ya todas vieron los retos que Evergreen había dicho hasta ahora.

-No bebas ninguna clase de alcohol por dos días, comenzando hoy-.

…

..

.

-¡¿QUÉ!?-. Grito Cana. Todas estaban sorprendidas, no era algo vergonzoso ni nada. Pero todas sabían que para la bebedora número uno de Fairy Tail debe ser todo un suplicio.

-¡Todo menos eso!-. Suplico Cana. Pero Evergreen izo oídos sordos y giro la botella, mientras a Cana a rodeaba un aura azul y deprimente. Todas sintieron lastima por su amiga, para luego ver quien sufriría las consecuencias de su depresión.

-Juvia ¿Verdad o reto?-.

-Juvia escoge reto-. Todas estaban a punto de golpearse la cara al escuchar eso. _–"¿Es que las experiencias pasadas no le enseñaron nada?"-_. Pensaron las magas.

-Te reto a que te vistas de novia y grites tu amor por toda la ciudad-.

-Juvia lo hará, ¡Juvia declarara su amor por Gray-sama!-. Dijo la maga de agua mientras entraba en su mundo de fantasía. Todas la miraron con una gota en la cabeza, incluso Cana. Pero después decidieron de que, como Mirajane no había traído un vestido de novia, y todos sabían los sentimientos de a Juvia, solo le grabaron mientras decía sus fantasías en voz alta. Después siguieron con e juego, que dio los siguientes resultados:

-Cuando Gajeel cantara por esa semana, Levy seria su Bunny Girl.

-Le preguntaron a Erza esto: ¿Si hubiera un incendio, a quien salvarías, un pastel de fresa o a Jerall? ¿Por qué? A lo que ella respondió: Me comería el pastel y luego salvaría a Jerall, porque los pasteles no hay que desperdiciarlos. No era la respuesta que esperaban, pero se trataba de Erza, no podían hacer mucho mas.

-Lucy tuvo que bailar frente a una cámara, y se sonrojo mucho cuando escucho a Lisanna decir: Ya sé que regalarle a Natsu para su cumpleaños.

-Cuando a Lisanna le preguntaron quien le gustaba ella respondió: No me gusta Natsu si es lo que piensan. Yo ya se quien será su esposa, solo estoy esperando a que se declare para tener muchos sobrinitos rubios. Y no me gusta nadie… por desgracia.

Y asi siguieron jugando hasta que…

-De acuerdo chicas, este será la siguiente será la última-. Dijo Cana, que había recuperado su humor. Giro la botella, que apunto a Wendy.

-Reto-. Quien le tenía que decir su reto era Levy, por lo que no le vio mucho problema.

-Come cosas amargas desde ahora hasta mañana a la misma hora-. Levy pensó que no era un reto muy difícil, pero olvido el terror que le producía a la pequeña Wendy. Lo recordó cuando ella puso ojos de perrito pero no se le ocurría otro reto. Así que Wendy quiso pasar.

_Lisanna PoV_

Juro que si estuviéramos solas, abrasaría a Levy y a Wendy. Estaba desesperada, porque, al contrario de lo que Cana me dijo, Mira-nee no había salido elegida todavía. Solo espero que esta vez lo haga. Cuando escuche a la dulce voz de Wendy decir "Mirajane" casi salto de de felicidad. Y cuando Mira dijo "Escojo a Lisanna" no pude estar más feliz. Fuimos a la sala, saque la cámara, apunte con ella a Mira y le dije:

-Descríbeme a Laxus, sus cualidades, sus defectos, lo quiero TODO-.

_Plan-para-tener-los-sobrinos-más-hermosos-del-planeta fase uno, ¡Lista!_

* * *

><p>(1)En Japón, que estornudes de la nada, significa que alguien está hablando de ti<p>

**Hola mina-san *esquivando objetos del publico* lamento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí está el capitulo. Sé que debo otro, porque paso el 10 de diciembre pero lo tendré en este mes, no se preocupen. Uff, sabían que todo esto son 7 páginas en el Word? Yo no tenía ni idea XD estoy las peticiones fueron cumplidas lo mejor posible, ¿les gusto como quedo?  
><strong>

**Si pedues leer etso, sétneite orollguso de tu crebero**

**Lo pudieron leer? Háganmelo saber por los comentarios. Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
